


Louise Potter Black Series; Childhood

by louisegisborne



Series: Life of Louise Potter Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hogwarts, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisegisborne/pseuds/louisegisborne
Summary: Louise Potter Black's childhood is explored in this book. explains how she became the woman she is in the story of Can Love Conquer All? ?Louise receives her Hogwarts letter and is sent to Hogwarts where everything starts to fall into place. Her friends and her family.





	1. Louise Calypso Lily Potter-Black

Laying on the side of the road, wrapped in a simple blanket, the young child couldn’t be anymore than a week old. Moving her arms, the baby caught the attention of a man who was walking past who saw the young child out of the corner of his eye.   
“Hey little one” The man said as he crouched down near the child placing a hand on the child’s forehead. Feeling how cold the child was, the man picked her up, “Don’t worry you’re safe now” He said holding the child close as he made his way to his friends house. 

Arriving at his friend’s house, Sirius made his way into the house.   
“James, Lily” Sirius shouted as he looked down at the baby who seemed to have fallen asleep in his arms.  
“What’s wrong?” James asked as his eyes feel on the bundle in Sirius arms, “Sirius” He said surprised as his wife appeared who also caught sight of the little baby he was holding.  
“Where do you find it?” Lily asked as she looked between the two males.   
“The baby was laid at the side of the street with the parents nowhere to be found” He explained looking between the two.  
“Here let me take the child” Lily said as she walked over to Sirius as she looked at the child. “It’s a girl” She said taking hold of the baby girl, “And she seems rather content in your arms”  
“Sirius, you can’t keep her, what if the parents try to find her?” James asked looking at his wife and his best friend.   
“I doubt it” Sirius said glancing down at the little girl, “how anyone could abandon an innocent little child” Sirius asked, “Call me a fool, but I want to keep her” He said quietly.  
“Then me and you will adopt her” Lily said as she looked at her husband to see if he would approve.  
“You sure Llly?” Sirius asked  
“Of course” She replied, “we’ll support you and she’ll have a family who will love and protect her”  
Listening to Lily, Sirius was shocked to hear her saying those words, “Thank you” He said quietly glancing down at the little girl, “Louise Calypso Lily Potter-Black” He said looking at James and Lily. “That is what I’m calling to call her” He said.   
“It sounds beautiful Sirius” Lily said, “And I’ll be proud to have her as my daughter” She said as she glanced to James.


	2. Louise Mikaelson

Standing in the bedroom, Freya Mikealson looked at the little girl who was fast asleep in her cot. The little girl was just over a year old and from what Sirius had told her, she hadn’t had the best beginning in life.   
“Sleep tight princess” Freya whispered as she turned the light out, walking out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.   
Even though Freya was Louise’s step-mum, Freya had bonded with the girl especially when it came to Sirius having her overnight for she noticed how he loved her and especially how Louise had wrapped him around his little finger. Entering the living room, she saw Sirius who was sitting in a chair and a smile formed on her face as sat in the chair next to him,   
“She’s down for the night”   
Sirius just nodded his head and Freya knew that he was too pre-occupied with his thoughts. They had only been together for about 10 months, but Freya knew when he was troubled and tonight he seemed to be troubled. There seemed to be a sense of danger in the. air, more than what they had been previous nights.   
“Freya, I need to look after Louise” Sirius said standing up, “I have to check on my friends.” He said as he reached the back door which led into the garden, “Take good care of her” he said as he walked in the garden closing the door apparting close by to where he needed to be. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a couple of days since Sirius had left and now Freya was becoming worried about him. Sitting on the floor with Louise, she smiled at the young girl. She was free of all these worries, concerns. She was happy. Hearing a knock on the door, Freya eyes narrowed as she wondered on who it could be. Standing up, she went to answer the door but was surprised when she saw Remus Lupin, who was one of Sirius best friends.   
“Remus. He’s not here” She said simply as she took in his appearance. He seemed sad.   
“Is she here? Is Louise here?” He asked as he made his way into the house. Stopping in the doorway to the living room Remus smiled slightly.   
As Remus entered the house, Freya closed the door before following him, but his words had troubled her. “As you can see, she is. She’s safe and going back to her mum’s when her dad returns” Freya explained just when she saw the pained look in Remus face.   
“What’s happened Remus? Where’s Sirius?” Freya enquired.  
“Lily and James are dead” He replied as he glanced at Freya, “Sirius won’t be coming back. He’s been imprisoned”  
Hearing that Sirius wasn’t coming back, and that Louise’s mum was no more, Freya was shocked as she looked to the little girl who seemed to be running around the living room. What would happen to her now? Had she any other family left?   
“What about Louise?” Freya found herself asking as she hadn’t admitted it to anyone else, but she become rather attached to the girl.  
“She will either go into a care home” Remus explained, “Or you could become her guardian”  
Hearing the two suggestions, Freya’s gaze hardened. She wouldn’t let a little girl go into care. She knew what it had felt like being taken away from her family.   
“You’re her god-father” Freya said softly, “But I will be her guardian”  
“I know but keep in touch with me” He said quietly as Remus walked to the little girl. Bending down to her level, Remus picked her up as he hugged her.   
“Now you’ll be good for your Aunt Freya for I’ll know” Remus whispered as he kissed her on the cheek, “Goodbye Louise Potter-Black”  
Hearing the words in what Remus had said, a frown appeared on Freya’s face. Goodbye. Why was he saying that? However, as Remus walked past her, she followed him.   
“Goodbye?” She asked  
“It’s better for her. Keep her safe. I would change her name as well and move away” Remus suggested and with that he left the house leaving Freya alone with a year-old child. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

9 years later.

The Mikaelson house was busy with people rushing about as they was getting the house ready for a little girl’s 11th birthday. Ever since Freya had turned up with Louise, the family had welcomed them both in and they were all taken in with Louise and on the advice of Remus, Freya had only changed her surname to Mikaelson.  
“Louise Mikaelson” A male voice shouted, and she looked round seeing who had called her name. Seeing that it was uncle Elijah, Louise smiled slightly.   
“Sorry. Lost control” She said quickly as she wondered if he had seen that she had used magic, by accident.   
“Don’t do it again” Elijah said as he ruffled her hair.   
“I’ll try not to” She said as she made her way to her bedroom in which she was sharing with Hope Mikaelson, Klaus daughter. She was a year younger than Louise but they both got on well. They had become the best of friends and acted like they were sisters. 

As evening was fast approaching, Louise got changed into a simple but elegant red dress. Exiting the bedroom, Louise put a smile on her face as she noticed that the Mikaelson’s were all gathered together. They had done this for her. Even though it was her birthday, she had never felt like celebrating and this year was no different.   
“Louise” Freya said as she approached the female in who she had brought up these past 10 years, “Happy Birthday”   
“Thank you” Louise said quietly before looking to the rest of the family, “And thank you all”  
As the Mikaelson’s hugged her, Louise smiled softly as she hugged each of them back. 

As the evening got late, Louise had decided to leave to go for some rest and as she walked past one of the rooms, she heard raised voices and a small frown appeared on her face. She had recognised the voices of Freya and Niklaus and from what she had just heard, they were talking about her.  
“You can’t be serious Freya?” Niklaus said, “Letting her go to a school we haven’t heard of?”  
“It’s what her dad would have wanted” Freya shouted at her brother  
“Her father?” Niklaus said, “He left you and abandoned her at the same time she lost her mother”  
“He is still her father and he cared for her” Freya said softly, “We may not know of the school but if she’s there, she’ll be safe, I hope”

Hearing the words in what they were both saying, it had been the first time since her parents had been brought up but, yet she was overwhelmed with sadness. This was supposed to be her birthday, a happy day but now it seemed like that it as doomed to end in sadness.  
Walking to her bedroom, she quickly entered the room as she collapsed on her bed but when she looked out of the window, she saw a dark brown owl near the window.   
“Hello little one” Louise said as she opened the window to the owl as she took the letter from it as she watched it fly away. Weird she thought but she looked down at the envelope and her eyes widened when she saw the green writing and was addressed to her. Turning the envelope over, seeing a crimson red seal with the letter H in the middle, Louise’s curiosity reached boiling point and without further hesitation. She opened the letter as she read the letter with her eyes widening in shock. 

Dear Ms L Mikaelson,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.   
Yours sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall   
Deputy Headmistress 

“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry” She whispered to herself as she shoved the letter under her pillow. She would ask about the letter and the conversation she had overheard the next morning. 

It seemed a while before Louise had been able to go to sleep but she was more curious about this school in which she had received a letter saying she had been accepted. As the sun shone into her bedroom, Louise got up.  
Heading out of the bedroom, Louise ran a hand through her hair as she made her way through the house. In her head, she was debating on what she would do, especially with the conversation she had overheard and the letter about Hogwarts. 

Seeing where the family was, Louise was about to speak but it was quite clear to her, that they were talking about her, so she backtracked to where she could still listen while she was out of sight.   
“I’ve heard of schools like this. A few years ago, a girl I dated attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic” Kol said, “I thought nothing of it and now Louise gets one from Hogwarts. They’re safe. Well hidden”  
“Like I keep saying, it’s what her father would have wanted” Freya said, “Klaus, you say that Sirius abandoned her, but I reckon he was trying to protect her.   
“I think this conversation should wait for another time” Elijah said s he looked to the doorway, “It seems that Louise is awake”  
Hearing the words of Elijah, Louise let a small sigh leave her. How had she been caught? She didn’t know but she made her way to the doorway as she looked at the family.   
“I want to go to Hogwarts” Louise said sternly as she looked at the family.   
“Are you sure Louise?” Freya asked as she approached her ward.   
“Yes, I am” She replied, “It’s what my father would have wanted, isn’t it?” She asked hoping that they didn’t figure out she had been listening the night before as well.   
“It is but Louise the school is in the United Kingdom” Freya said.  
“Freya. I’ll be okay and like Kol said it’s probably safe and well hidden” She said, “And if I’m in any danger during my time there, I’ll let you all know” She said hoping that it was enough to reassure the Mikaelson’s.


	3. Journey to Hogwarts

Since Louise had received her Hogwarts letter, the weeks seemed to fly by. In order to accommodate, Louise being in the UK, the Mikaelson’s had purchased a nice looking property near London and it was there where Louise was now and where she had been for the past week.   
Laying in bed, Louise was reading one of the few books in which she had to purchase for her time at Hogwarts. All of her books, robes and equipment were all packed away in the trunk and the book in which she should have been reading, should have been packed ready. She was reading Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them. 

Walking into Louise’s bedroom, Freya let a small smile come on her face as she noticed the lamp still on and Louise asleep while a book was resting on her front. It was clearly evident that Louise had fallen asleep while reading the book. This had been becoming a regular occurrence over the past week.  
“Louise” Freya called softly but when she got no response, she went closer and gently nudged Louise. “Louise” She said again. Getting no response, Freya shook her head in disbelief. The late nights of reading had clearly caught up with Louise.   
“Louise Mikaelson” Freya said sternly as she saw Louise moving her arms over her head, “Oh no you don’t” She said, “It’s time to wake up.”  
Groaning, Louise turned over as all she wanted to do was sleep.  
“Louise Calypso Lily Mikaelson” Freya said sternly as she watched Louise as she sat up in bed.   
“I’m up” She said as she ran a hand through her hair, “And you know I don’t like being called Calypso” She said quietly making his distaste in the name evident.   
“Well if you had woke up when I tried. I wouldn’t have needed to use it”   
“Fine ok,.how long before we set of?  
“Half an hour” Freya replied, “you can eat breakfast on the way”

Platform 9¾. That was a strange platform as it didn’t seem to exist but yet Louise had managed to find her way onto the platform and yet now she was looking up at red train with a platform sign saying ‘Hogwarts Express.’  
The platform was busy with other families and watching their children board the train while their luggage was being loaded onto the train. Turning to Freya, Louise swallowed hardly. Now the time came to leave, Louise didn’t want to go.   
“Freya” Louise said quietly, “I don’t want to go”  
“Why?” Freya asked.  
“I don’t know. Guess its nerves” Louise replied as she noticed Elijah reaching them.   
“You’ll be fine, Louise” Elijah said as Louise turned to the train, “Keep in touch”  
“I will do” Louise said softly as she hugged Elijah and then Freya before turning and boarding the train.

Not being able to find an empty compartment, Louise came across one which had 2 boys sitting in. one had ginger hair and had freckles on his face and while the other had black hair and wore glasses.   
“Mind if I join you” Louise asked as she looked to the two boys.  
“No of course not” The boy with black hair answered as he motioned for Louise to take a seat.   
Sitting down, she looked to the boys, “I’m Louise Mikaelson”  
“Mikaelson” the ginger hair boy said, “As in the very old family Mikaelson” He enquired, “I’m Ron Weasley”  
“Yes” Louise replied, “Although they took me in and raised me as one of thier own” She explained, “Nice to meet you Ron” Louise said as she looked at the other boy, “And you are?”  
“You haven’t heard of Harry Potter?” Ron asked surprised as Louise wore a puzzled look on her face.   
“No I haven’t. Until recently I’ve been living in America” She said as she looked to the boy. “Nice to meet you Harry”  
“Nice to meet you too Louise” Harry said.

During the train journey to Hogwarts, Louise, Harry and Ron seemed to get on rather well and before they knew it, a bushy haired girl had arrived in the doorway of the compartment,   
“Have any of you seen a toad?” She asked, “A boy called Neville has lost one”  
The three replied with them saying that they hadn’t seen a toad but the last words from the girl made them realise that it was time that they should change into their robes.

Having gotten changed into the Hogwarts uniform, Louise was wearing a black skirt, white shirt with the Hogwarts tie, a grey cardigan, black shoes and the cloak.


End file.
